my new job is weird
by Kitkat skittle123
Summary: this is a story about sasori and his new weird job that he has and it goes from good to bad then to good how  will it end?


i do not own naruto just the story and o.c's i do not use punctuation marks

* Start *  
>" this is my new job eh? it's look's like shit i wonder what i even have to do at this job " sasori said as he walked into his new job it really looked nice on the inside nice blue carpet window's not broken door in one piece table's about 4 and they had four chair's each so it was pretty nice " Sasori welcome to your job lad! " the boss said " yeah nice to see you too " sasori said " what so boring lad? " the boss said " i do know what your talking about sir there is nothing wrong with me at all " sasori said " well your job is looking after a little boy for money ok " the boss said " what's his name? " sasori said " dei- " boss said but was cut off by a bomb sound " deidara he blow's thing's up you get 14.68 per week " the boss said " is that all i have to do? sound's easy for me " he said " he's a handfull and he has some friend's that are like a brother and sister to him to you have them too ok i'll go tell them to pack on up " the boss said walking away " i guess i'll take a seat then " sasori said * boss pov *<br>' i walked down to find the two i knew where deidara was but not pein and konan i coundn't find them at all then it hit me their room i walked as fast as i could to get to their room and when i got there i knocked but i got no answer so i went in to see the two sleeping in the botttom bunk bed i had to wake them up though '  
>* no one's pov *<br>" hey wake up you two " the boss said " what " the orange hair 4 year old said " your going home with it's his job to take care of you two till he quit's his job here " the boss said " ok just let us pack up our stuff " the boy said " already done pein " the boss said " and mine? " the blue haired girl said " yep know hurry don't want to be late " he said " ok " they both said at teh same time * back down stair's *  
>" ah there you are sir i've been waiting on you for 25 minute's now " sasori said " i know you hate to be kept waiting but i had to wake them up ' he said " ok where are they? " sasori asked " on their way down right now sasori sir " the boss said " ok we're here " they said again at the same time " ok where's deidara? " the boss said " eating lunch he said he didn't eat anything today to he's eating " the blue haired girl said nicely " yeah " the orange haired boy said " so what are your name's? i'm sasori " the redhead said " konan " teh girl said " pein " the orange haired boy said " ok cool " sasori said * in the car ride to sasori's house *<br>" i'm bored un " the blonde said for the 5th time " i Know " sasori said getting mad each time he said i'm bored " just play with this pen and paper " sasori said handing him a pen and a piece of paper " ok yeah! " the boy said " this is it guy's " sasori said " cool it's really big " pein said " nah it's rather small on the inside pein " sasori said nicely to the boy in the orange hoodie " it's rather well weird " said konan in a blue hoodie " hey i hear sound's coming from in the house sasori yeah " deidara said " oh that's my pal's hidan and itachi and tobi live's next door to us to they might have let him in our house " he said " oh what are they like un? " deidara said " weird people are waht they are like deidara " sasori said " ok let's see to unlock the door 4 2 8 0 to get in " sasori sadi putting in the code to his house " wow " said konan taking off her hoodie " yeah " pein said doing the same as her "hm'mm " deidara said keeping his hoodie on ' his is red orange with a hint of yellow '  
>" yo what's up sasori! " hidan said " not much i got my job with me " he said " really is it the brat's that are with you? " itachi said " yeah did you guy's let tobi in our house again? " sasori said " yeah why? " itachi said " ok just wondering well pein you go with hidan and deidara you go with itachi and konan you can come with me " sasori said " ok " they all said " i'll get to see pein right? " konan said " and i'll get to see konan right? " pein said " yeah you will " sasori said<p>

* End *  
>SO i'll try to get to type more offen i'm sorry if some of the word's are wrong but it will hopefully get better by chapie 5 if i get that far lol well i'll start working on chapie 2 soon but for now bye.<p> 


End file.
